DO AS I SAY!
by windferret
Summary: oh gosh, please excuse my horrible typing errors! This was done for a few friends in a little forum i take part in and they wanted it FAST. well, its a Bakura and Ryou lemon, only the second lemon iv'e written...READ AND REVIEW! . BUT BE GENTLE!


THIS IS A FANFIC FOR THE LOVELY AND PERVY COUNCIL I TAKE PART IN ON GAIA!

^_^ WE GOT A LIL WILD ONE EVENING AND I DECIDED IT WOULD BE WONDERFUL TO DO THIS FOR ALL MY BUDDIES!

. ENJOY!

Bakura's chest puffed up and down, rising and falling. He was exhausted after a long session of sit ups. his soft white hair was plastered to his wet forehead, and he had the slightest hint of a blush along his face. Ryou had gone out with ishizu to go school shopping, since the long summer vacation was nearing its conclusion.

this left Bakura with plenty of alone time, not to mention relaxation time. Ryou had been catching colds lately, and that meant Bakura had to stay up by his bedside all night, barely getting any sleep himself.

"oh, ra... once he gets home i'm not lifting a finger..." he grunted as he slumped over the sofa and shut his eyes. the cold air conditioning felt wonderful on his moist and exposed torso, and he rolled over to let it hit his stomach.

"Mmm..well, i better go take a shower...do'nt want Ryou nagging me again..."

He hoisted himself off of the dark leather couch and trudged up the stairs, holding a white towel taut over his thin but strong shoulders.

"You tell me if anything doesnt fit ok?" Ishizu called from the tinted window of her purring mustang.

"Sure thing ishizu-onee chan!" Ryou called, waving goodbye to her as she smiled warmly and sped off.

He sighed contently as he carried his bags inside of the quiet apartment.

"hmm hmm! Bakuras gonna like the way these fit." he whispered, pulling out a pair of slim thighed black jeans (i have a pair of those they fit heavenly XDD).

He was feeling way better than he was a few days ago, and he was feeling stronger too, like he had just won a battle. technically he had won a battle with the influenza virus, but he felt better no doubt.

"where is that stubborn spirit...?" He thought to himself as he strolled up and down the halls, only to have the sound of rushing water meet his ears.

"huh, he probably just finished excersising..." he said, a sadistic and playful smirk growing on his angelic face. "which means...he's not the most, shall i say, defiant partner..."

He chuckled to himself before disappearing into his bedroom.

"Ah~" Bakura sighed as he stepped out of the warm bathroom, a simple towel wrapped daintily over his tiny waist.

"im SO taking a nap..." he said, twisting the doorknob lazily and pushing it open with his body weight, his eyes half lidded.

He opened them to a dark and chilly living room, the lights shut off and the basement looking particularly sinister.

"uh...ok then..." He muttered, shuffling around for the light switch.

Suddenly a warm pair of hands grabbed his rist and pulled him into the direction of the darkened lower floor, and before he knew what was happening he was pressed against a cold concrete wall and heard the chilling sound of metal clinking together in an iron like vice.

"WHAT THE HELL-"

"ssshhh! don't be afraid its just me!" Ryou whispered harshly at his yami, who was on the verge of a panic attack.

He casually flicked on the light, revealing himself in nothing but a pair of loosely fit grey sweatpants which slid down by his pale lovehandles.

"what...what are you doing, hikari?" Bakura whispered breathlessly, staring hungrily at the slender and flawless figure standing before him.

Ryou laughed lightly, strolling over to his darker half with a sort of spring in his step.

"weeeell..." he said sweetly in his smooth voice. " I feel alot better, and i just wanted to celebrate, y'know?" he finished, walking circles around his chained prize, licking his lips lustfully and eyeing the dangerously flimsy towel over Bakura's waist.

"B-but ryou...im sleepy..." Bakura whined, trying to barter his way out of being the one on the bottom, because he diefinately couldnt stop his ravenous little hikari when he wanted something.

"tsh, don't give me that..." Ryou said, growling sightly, rolling his eyes and cupping Bakuras face in his hands.

Bakura stared at him wide eyed, wanting to be the one to make HIM cry out.

" Ryou listen to me, you probably need to get to bed ok? it wasnt long ago that you had a fever and-"

"hush or i'll make you hush!" Ryou yelled, drawing his hand back and striking Bakura across the cheek with a stinging hand.

Bakura recoiled and did as he was told, surprised by his hikaris tenacity. Though it was painful, he couldnt help but feel a slight tingle travel down his spine when Ryous warm palm suddenly met with his cool face.

"now... I want to prolong this as long as possible ok mister? that means no climaxing until i say so." Ryou purred, sliding his hands around Bakuras waist, causing the towel to slip onto the floor.

Bakura inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet scent of Ryous hair .

Ryou slid out of his loose pants, pressing his naked body against Bakuras, grinding into the helpless spirit of the millenium ring, his personal toy.

"Your a toughie huh? it never take s me this long to get a boner..." Ryou said rather gruffly, tugging sharply on Bakuras member, making him writhe under his grasp.

"Ryou don't...ah...oh stop please..." He stuttered, his breathing beginningto become heavy with lust.

"Ahahaha...beg more, slave..." Ryou said, licking bakuras leg, seriously close to his now erect and hardened member.

"d-dont no no no please- AAH!" Bakura whimpered, his jaw going slack as Ryou popped his mouth over his hot and waiting tool. the cool sensation and the gentle massaging of his tounge made his entire body tense up and the chains jingled under his struggling.

"You like that? I can tell, you are quite the loud one, now that im not drowning you out with my yelling." Ryou laughed darkly, licking the hot sweet liquid off of his cheek.

"Ready for round two?" He said, backing up into the trembling and sweating teen strapped to the wall by strong steel chains.

" OOHH~ mmf... hey i cant really d-do anything while im on the wall y'know..." Bakura said, sounding tired.

"Thats where your wrong, my lovely lovely yami. the wall gives you a perfect surface to push off of, hm?" Ryou said, settling himself back onto the front of Bakura with a small moan, making said teen yell out in pleasure.

" i see i see..." Bakura said, pressing his elbows on the wall and bucking his hips, exciting pleasured yips from his host.

"uhhnn...! kura..! " Ryou breathed, his long white locks matching the bouncing motion of his yamis.

"i think i want you to climax n-now!" Ryou said, on the edge of climaxing himself.

"y-you first-"

"AH~ AHHHHHHH~ BAKURA!" ryou shouted, arching his back in ecstasy and tilting his head back in an all out scream.

"ha, and you wanted ME to yell..." Bakura whispered into his tired hikari's hair.

"OH CRAP..." ishizu spat, noticing the single bag in the back seat of her leather interior black muscle car.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA SHUT UP...!" marik hissed, throwing his lavender half shirt over his head.

"No one told you to fall asleep in the car, it's not my fault you didnt get to play with him." Ishizu said, remimding her younger brother of how he completely passed out while Ishizu and Ryou paced the mall searching for the best fitting clothes.

"SHOVE A SHAFT IN IT!" he yelled, whipping up and throwing the shirt into the front seat at his sibling.

" Don't make me turn this car around!" Ishizu threatened, shooting a warning glare into the rear view mirror.

She would have to anyway to return the bag of clothes.

With a sigh she used the expensive cars' power steering to spin it around the other direction towards Ryous house, Marik sliding around in the back seat asleep again.

within a matter of minutes she was heading breathlessly up the stairs to the apartment, bursting into the living room , who's front door was carelessly unlocked.

"oh come on...!" she said, pacing back and forth on her feet trying to guess where her friends were. The basement door was ajar, so she used her best judgement and raced down the steps.

"HEY RYOU -KUN YOU FORGOT YOUR OTHER BAG- HOLY RA! " she screeched as her eyes met the two thin boys litterally attatched by the hip to eachother.

"ISHIZU?" they cried out in unison, their voices reaching new embarrased highs and their cheeks burning with blush.

"OH UH, NEVERMIND ME I'VE WALKED IN ON MARIK AND MALIK PLENTY OF TIMES-UH UH- HERE IM LEAVING!" she stuttered, tossing the bag on the floor and running away so fast she was skipping over stairs, finally reaching the door and slamming it.

Bakura stared after her, his eyes wide with embarassment.

"Oh bugger...i think we may have killed her!" Ryou giggled, kissing Bakura's nose.

"Ha, you kidding me? once she got a load of this baby i bet she needed a little alone time." Bakura chuckled playfully, angling his head to his waist.

Ryou laughed into his shoulder and closed his eyes, tired and desperately wanting a nap.

"ACHOO!" he sneezed suddenly.

Bakura glowered down at him, then a sultry look crossed his features.

"Well, looks like you arent feeling to well huh? i gues that means another late night..." He sighed, running his tounge up Ryous jaw bone.

O.O THAT TOOK SO MUCH OUT OF ME. HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I GUESS. 


End file.
